That's What Friends Are For
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: Mitchie hears Jason singing a song, but Jason thinks Shane and Nate will hate it. What happens? Slight Smitchie and Natilyn.


**I, unfortunately, don't own Camp Rock. Only the song that I wrote.**

**Jason- Awwww, who needs a hug.**

**Me- I do. -hugs Jason-**

**Shane- Oh please.**

**Me: -lets go of Jason; gets a plastic bat and hits Shane-**

**Shane- OW! Hey! Quit it! OW! Nate! HELP!**

**Nate- Sure. -helps me- Here's the story/songfic.**

Mitchie Torres was busy in the kitchen as usual, helping her mom getting ready for lunch when she got a cell call from a certain someone. She put down the plates she was getting and picked up her phone "Hey, beautiful", a familiar voice said. Mitchie smiled. "Hey, popstar." "That's rockstar to you", Shane Gray replied. "Sure, popstar." On the other end of the line, Shane frowned. "Cheer up, Shane. I was kidding. So what's up", Mitchie asked. "Have you seen Jason and come by the cabin", Shane asked. Mitchie replied, "No and I'm done now so yeah." Shane smiled and blushed. "You're blushing again", Nate commented walking by him. "I'll meet you there, and if I see Jason I'll call you. Bye, popstar", Mitchie said. "Bye, _Michelle_.", Shane snickered and hung up. "Dude, if you like her just tell her,", Nate replied going to the bathroom. Shane glared at him. "Shut up."

After Mitchie helped her mom clean up, she went to her cabin to grab her guitar and a note Caitlyn gave her to give to Nate, then left. "Don't you dare read it, Mitchie", Cait told her. But Mitchie couldn't resist, so she opened it and it read: "Nate meet me by the lake later at 6:00. Love, Caitlyn." Mitchie had to stop herself from laughing before Caitlyn heard her. Once she stopped, she started to go to Cabin Jam: Connect 3's cabin. She passed by the part of lake where she first met Shane when she heard someone singing and playing the guitar.

_Waking up to another day of school,  
Mostly filled with the same old lessons, everytime  
Hanging with all my friends, waiting 'till the school day ends  
Then we think back about the school year so far,  
Reminiscing on memories, saying_

_Look at all the times we had together,  
All the trouble we've been through  
Though the thick and thin, we'll make it to the end  
It's our eighth grade year, but we'll get through it together  
And that's what friends are for_

_Whenever I'm down in the dumps,  
You always cheer me up, saying it will be alright  
Lunch with friends is never the same, when you're around  
And during that time before we get to class again  
We think back and say_

_Look at all the times we had together,  
All the trouble we've been through  
Though the thick and thin, we'll make it to the end  
It's our eighth grade year, but we'll get through it together  
And that's what friends are for_

_No matter what happens in the year  
Through boring and depressing times  
We'll stick side by side, we'll be bold  
No matter what the future hold_

_And when the summer comes, though the highs and lows are done  
We'll see each other again, in time_

_Look at all the times we had together,  
All the trouble we've been through  
Though the thick and thin, we'll make it to the end  
It's our eighth grade year, but we'll get through it together  
And that's what friends are for_

Mitchie peeked from behind the tree and saw that Jason sang that. Jason, the guy who loves bird and birdhouses, sang that. Jason all of a sudden yelled out, "I can see you Mitchie!" Mitchie jumped when he said that. _How did he know I was here?, _she thought. "Wow, Jason. That was a good song, even though you're not in eight grade," Mitchie replied walking over to him,"What's it called?" Jason looked at her with those eyes filled with innocence. "That's What Friends Are For.", he sighed, "It's for Shane and Nate. Do you think they'll like it?" Mitchie smiled and answered, "Of course they will. They are your friends who've been with you forever, aren't they?" Jason sighed. "Yeah. But what if they hate it?" "Don't say that, Jase! They'll love it. Now come on, Shane is looking for you and I have to give a note to Nate-" "From Caitlyn?", he finished the sentence. Mitchie looked at him in surprise. "I heard you laughing. Now let's get going." All of a sudden, Jason grabbed his guitar, sheet music, Mitchie's hand, and both of them ran to Cabin Jam.

"There you guys are", Shane said, relieved," I thought you two got lost in the woods." "Shane, it's camp", Mitchie replied, playfully punching him on the arm," Nate here's a note from Caitlyn." She gave the note to Nate, he read it, and blushed. " Looks like someone got a date", Shane looked over Nate's shoulder. "Shut up, Shane. At least I don't think about-" Shane pushed Nate on the bed. Mitchie, blushing since she knew what Nate meant, said, "Before you guys beat each other up, Jason want to share something." "What is it Jason?", Nate asked. "A song", Jason replied, uneasily, "for you guys." Nate looked up from the note. "Really? I wanna hear." "Me too" "Ok", Jason said, getting his guitar, "Here it goes."

When Jason finished the song Shane, Nate, and Mitchie clapped. "Wow, Jason, that was amazing", Nate replied, hugging Jason. All of a sudden, he yelled out, "GROUP HUG", and pulled Shane and Mitchie into it. After a while, he let go. But Shane didn't let go of Mitchie. "Uh, Shane", asked Mitchie. Shane's reply: "Hmmm?" "You can let go now." "Huh? Oh, sorry.", and let go of Mitchie. "Thank you", she replied and kissed him on the cheek. Shane blushed. "Well that was an awesome song, Jase." "Really", Jason questioned, smiling with confidence, "I thought you would-" "Hate it? We don't hate it. Besides," Shane answered, "You will never know if people will like it or not if you don't give it a try." Nate looked at Shane with disbelief, "Wow, really deep Shane." "I know." Mitchie put her arms around the band members. "Come on, we're gonna be late for lunch and Nate might be late for his date." As they were going Jason asked Shane one more thing: "Did you build my birdhouse yet?"

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**Shane- I think you need to stop beating me with a bat with Nate.**

**Me- But it's fun.**

**Shane- Yeah, for you!**

**Nate- That's the fun part!**

**Jason- Seriously guys, did you build my birdhouse.**

**All except Jason- Uhhh..- runs-**

**R&R**


End file.
